Silverspark735 as "Alexander" (Return to the Island)
17:28 silverspark ~silverspa@203.123.110.50 has joined #nickel 17:29 Well there you go 17:29 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Silver! Thanks for trying out for Total Drama Roleplay's sixth season. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. Please start us off by stating your username and the name of your character. 17:30 Username: Silverspark735 17:30 Caracter name: Alexander 17:30 <@TDIFan13> Great. First, we're going to ask you questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 17:30 Ok 17:31 <@TDIFan13> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 17:31 No. There is no adequate reason to justify disliking these people 17:32 <@TDIFan13> Good answer. 17:32 <@TDIFan13> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 17:33 No. Romance only gets in the way. One must remain on top of their game to win whilst maintaining a healthy relation with ones teammates 17:33 <@TDIFan13> C. What is your character's label and role? More specifically, what is their stereotype, and are they a hero, a villain, or neither? 17:34 Label: The Chessmaster 17:34 Role: The antagonist 17:34 <@TDIFan13> Alright. Now, we will begin a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. Your character for your scene is Lindsay. Please begin. 17:34 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Lindsay13 17:35 <@Lindsay13> *searches for key under Chef's sink* 17:35 What are you looking for? 17:36 <@Lindsay13> Oh, hi, Alexandra! 17:36 <@Lindsay13> I'm looking for the key to the McLean Spa Elevator! It won't unlock. D: 17:37 The spa elevator you say? Why do you want to gain access to it? 17:37 <@Lindsay13> Chris told me I could stay there since I won the last challenge. :3 17:37 <@Lindsay13> Like, permanently! 17:37 <@Lindsay13> But I tried to find a roommate and no one will go with me. 17:38 <@Lindsay13> I guess I have no friends left in this game. :'( 17:38 Hmm, did it ever occur to you that perhaps Chris was lying just to get you out of the picture for a while? 17:38 <@Lindsay13> :o 17:38 <@Lindsay13> Chris? 17:38 <@Lindsay13> Lying?! 17:39 I mean, think about it, He promised you a good place to stay, so naturally you'd want to get in there right away 17:39 But of course it wouldn't be that easy 17:39 <@Lindsay13> Yeah, that's so true... wow... 17:39 <@Lindsay13> I didn't think he would do that! 17:39 <@Lindsay13> That's, like, so mean. 17:39 No, he made you get out of the picture to look for something that doesn't exist 17:39 He's toying with you 17:40 <@Lindsay13> Oh, my gosh! 17:40 You cannot trust him. He's trying to make you look like a fool on national television! 17:40 <@Lindsay13> I guess I really can't trust anyone, even the host. 17:40 <@Lindsay13> What do I do? 17:40 <@Lindsay13> I can't keep looking like a fool! 17:40 Believe me. Everyone on this show has a hidden agenda. Everyone is only looking out for themselves 17:40 But you can trust me. 17:41 <@Lindsay13> Oh, wow. 17:41 <@Lindsay13> You're so right! 17:41 <@Lindsay13> So, does this mean we're new BFFs? 17:42 ... Sure 17:42 Of course we are 17:42 Lindsay13 has changed nick to TDIFan13 17:42 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. Thanks for trying out. The final cast list will be posted on Thursday, December 19 on TDIFan13's blog, and the first episode of Total Drama Roleplay will begin the following day at 6:00 PM EST. You may leave now. 17:42 Alrighty. 17:43 <@TDIFan13> Great job! c: 17:43 silverspark ~silverspa@203.123.110.50 has left #nickel [] Category:Total Drama Roleplay season six auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions